Kakarot's Fears
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Somehow Kakarot knows this shouldn't have been possible to happen. When did he go from hero worshipping his big brother to fallen for him? He doesn't want to be more of an outcast than he already is.


**Not quite sure of this particular paring but with some pics found on Da seems to have some potential. This is more set if Planet Vegeta never gotten destroyed or Goku being sent off but been able to be raised there. I decide to make Turles, Kakarot's twin brother in this as well which I might continue using the idea since seems promising.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own DBZZ or characters other than the plot.**

Fears

Summary: Somehow Kakarot knows this shouldn't have been possible to happen. When did he go from hero worshipping his big brother to fallen for him? He doesn't want to be more of an outcast than he already is.

Warnings: AR, incest, ooc, language

* * *

Finishing the last of the sparring session, Kakarot frowns wiping the light sheen of sweat from his face. In the distance he watches Raditz and Nappa continue on like nothing. His heart speeds up in his chest and heat trickles into his cheeks. Scowling he shakes his head fighting the urges to whine and beg for his older brother's attention.

Why is this still going on? He thought it stop! He can't feel this strange attraction for his older brother! Looking at Turles and Brolly watching him with disinterest concern he gives them a half smile.

"Really Kakarot," Brolly drawls already catching on to the change of feelings the younger Saiyan has when it comes to Raditz.

"Shut the fuck up," Kakarot snarls coldly earning a snort from Turles.

"I've been wondering when you catch on," Turles adds with a headshake causing his twin to stare wide eye in shock.

"What?" Kakarot hisses in shock.

"Your feelings for our big brother change from hero-worshipping to those of mates," Turles said slowly as if speaking to a dumb idiot. "It's not a problem since there haven't been many female Saiyans around especially with Frieza and all."

"You don't think me being odd and weird?" Kakarot has to know since most of the others of their kind find him weak and nothing more than a bug to be dead if it weren't for who his parents are and connections to the Prince Vegeta being his sparring partner at times.

"No you are my brother," Turles replies with a half shrug.

"Eh, a comrade and friend," Brolly intones in a drawl with a peeve look. "At least you don't cry that annoying cry when we're brats!"

Kakarot hums his attention on Raditz's match with Nappa. The two are good though with the bald Saiyan seemed to say something angers Raditz to send a stronger beam hitting the other into the ground with a loud crash.

"Really Raditz! I was only saying as a possibility only!" Nappa coughs out wiping the blood from his mouth.

Flying down where Nappa is that's far from the three younger Saiyans, Raditz hisses, "Kakarot is mine not that damn fucking prick's!"

"I'm only giving the message I heard from others. Many find Kakarot strange. Even yourself," Nappa grumbles getting back to his feet giving a look. "What you fallen for your own brother?"

Raditz snarls with hints of red in his cheeks while snapping, "He's my younger brother!"

"Got it loud and clear," Nappa mumbles watching his at times friend go to Kakarot checking him over for a few minutes than huffs out an order before taking off with Kakarot and Turles soon following them back to base for food.

"So what did you say now?" Brolly drawls.

"About Vegeta wanting Kakarot for a mate that sends Raditz nuts…"

"Hn."

"Yeah."

* * *

Raditz scowls darkly flying back faster ignoring his younger siblings' grumbles. It's just thinking that Vegeta wants his Goku as a mate makes his blood boils. He already brought up the matter with his father. To his surprise the older Saiyan just raise a brow not saying a word other than him being a blind fool. Besides that he accepts the fact rather well.

With a quick look behind he sees the confuse look in the wide eyes on his younger brother while his twin seem almost figuring something will finally take place just touches ground muttering about alone time and Brolly owing him.

"Kakarot," Raditz rumbles, "What's your opinion on Vegeta?"

"He's a good friend and sparring partner," Kakarot answers.

"I mean as a mate, you fucking idiot!" Raditz snaps glaring at Kakarot watching as his mouth open in an 'o' shape that sends the urge to press his lips against them.

"No it never cross my mind," Kakarot answers thinking. 'How could it when it's you that I wish to have but I fear it make me more an outcast in our society?'

"Hm."

Figuring to just go for it, Raditz move closer to his brother and kisses him earning a soft surprise sound. Kakarot eyes widen in shock before drifting shut and kisses back hoping this won't ruin his bond with Raditz as brothers.

"Mine little brother." Raditz mumbles pulling back giving a pointed look before landing and head inside to get some food.

Kakarot blushes only gulps at the possessive tone. This is something he has to think more on. He likes the idea of being Raditz but it sooth some of the fears of Raditz hating him.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
